


To The Grave

by hurtfulknife, kordeitrash



Category: Bible Study - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:22:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26073367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hurtfulknife/pseuds/hurtfulknife, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kordeitrash/pseuds/kordeitrash
Summary: You’d think medical school students would have no time for drama to fit into their tight schedule. Follow the journey of 15 students and their crazy med school journey filled with juicy secrets and deadly gossip.a fanfic written by me and my friend, fatima, about Bible Study (my chaotic group chat)’s shenanigans but it turned into a crime / mystery story where all the characters’ names start with A and all use they/them pronouns(you can read it without knowing the group chat, it’s an original story at this point)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	To The Grave

**Author's Note:**

> this story will have some dark themes and there may be many triggers here

Alex might be forgetful but they could never forget the day their life almost ended.

Alex pulled into the empty cemetery in silence. They looked at Avery who had been sitting rigidly still with their eyes glued to the front. Alex shakily let out a breath and turned the engine off. 

“Help me clean the car,” Alex said as they got out the car to open its trunk. 

Avery blinked and tried to snap out of their daze. They breathed deeply before heading out the car to grab the bucket and sponge in the trunk.

Alex poured water into the bucket and poured some water then soap directly onto the front of the car.

Cemeteries had always been a place to take a moment to be silent. Alex had never found it creepy, not even at night. But that particular 3am in the unfamiliar cemetery had been eerily silent. There hadn’t been wind and the absence of crickets and birds had been alarming. However, there was no time to dwell on those. Alex and Avery had to clean the car quickly. 

“To the grave,” Avery suddenly spoke up, breaking the silence that hung in the air.

Alex looked up at them in confusion, “What?”

“We have to take this to the grave,” Avery almost screamed. They were agitated.

“To the grave. We cannot let anyone know,” Alex looked at Avery in the eyes with dead seriousness.

Alex and Avery spent the night cleaning Alex’s car and fixing its dent. Had it not been a traumatic night, the two could have enjoyed the full moon and stars the sky had to offer.


End file.
